l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Satsu
﻿﻿ Togashi Satsu was a monk of the Dragon Clan. He was the son of Togashi Hoshi and Hoshi Eisai and the grandson of the Kami Togashi. Satsu was the Dragon Clan Champion from 1159 to 1170 and became the Voice of the Emperor in 1170. Birth In 1132 in the Month of the Ox, Hoshi and Eisai had a son at Shiro Mirumoto, who was called Togashi Yoshune. Crow Tattoo (Fire and Shadow flavor) Even at Yoshune's birth, Hoshi recognized the soul of his father within the infant. The soul of Togashi had returned. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 In the second of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Yoshune was visited by [Hitomi herself, seeing he had the Togashi's spirit and the Lady said a name Satsu. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Youth In 1141, Yoshune was hiding from his father in the mountains near the Great Climb. Yoshune was eventually tricked into returning with his mother's rice cakes, and Hoshi explained to Yoshune the finer details of learning to do things on his own. Yoshune also revealed to his father that he intended on taking the name Togashi Satsu upon reaching his gempukku, hoping that taking the name of Mirumoto Satsu would help him find the wisdom to do difficult things. Enlightened Madness, Part Four When Yoshune was a child, his father gave him Lady Hitomi's Last Gift to the Dragon Clan, a warm stone. When he touched it, he heard a soft whisper saying a name, Satsu. Last Gift (Spirit Wars flavor) Dragon-Phoenix War Satsu travelled to the village of Mikoto Mura in 1158 during the Dragon-Phoenix War, hoping to help the village which had been hit by a plague. It was here that he first met Tamori Chieko, who showed great displeasure at the war's existence and Togashi Hoshi's failure to end it. Satsu later sent Togashi Mitsu and Togashi Matsuo to the village to aid in whatever way they could. Enlightened Madness, Part Five Satsu later travelled to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin to bolster the Mirumoto forces there. His entourage was ambushed by Phoenix troops led by Shiba Hayoto hoping to capture the son of the Dragon Clan Champion. Satsu was rescued by Hitomi Hogai, the former Crab ambassador to the Dragon, and Satsu now determined that he would find an end to the war. Forewarning to the Dragon Clan In 1159 Satsu met the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei, who told Satsu a dark forewarning about the fall of Dragon. Satsu started a personal quest, abandoning his clan to prevent the Dragon's demise at the hands of another.Clan Letter to the Dragon #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) New Dragon Clan Champion Satsu passed several months in his quest, until he was gathered to the High House of Light this year by Togashi Hoshi, who made a brief appearance from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded the Dragon Clan Daimyos to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Satsu was elected by the current Daimyos as the new Dragon Clan Champion. Kokujin's Challenge Satsu answered Kokujin's Challenge in 1159 alongside six other Dragon, one of his first acts as Dragon Clan Champion. The group travelled to the Twilight Mountains where they were soon ambushed by a group of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai.Enlightened Madness, Part One Satsu was captured alongside Tamori Chieko and Hitomi Hogai when he surrendered so they would not be killed. The three were taken to the ruins of Shiro Heichi where they witnessed Kokujin begin creating another Shamesword using Hitomi Akuai's blood and soul. Enlightened Madness, Part Two Akuai lasted only long enough to Kokujin to create a wakizashi, and it was his intent to create a daisho to mirror Togashi's Daisho. He offered Satsu the choice of who would be next on the Anvil, Tamori Chieko or Hitomi Hogai. Satsu initially chose himself, but Kokujin would not accept that answer. Eventually, Satsu made his decision. Enlightened Madness, Part Three Satsu chose Hogai, but Kokujin revealed that the choice had always been to decide who would survive. Satsu cursed Kokujin as the mad dragon chained Chieko to the Anvil of Despair and began forging the final blade. Chieko lasted considerably longer than Kokujin had anticipated, and she began to comment on how he wasn't as masterless as he claimed. She believed he served the pain and darkness because he feared the light and love. Satsu continued to analyse Kokujin, angering the mad Dragon. A dark ise zumi arrived to inform Kokujin that the Shakoki Dogu were launching an attack on the ruined castle, and Kokujin was forced to increase his work rate. Chieko survived the creation of the blade, and as Kokujin was about to finish her off on the Anvil he was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. Hogai and Satsu were freed by Matsuo, and the battle shifted in their favor. Matsuo handed Satsu Togashi's Daisho, causing Satsu to collapse. In his mind he met Togashi, who explained to him that he would gain the wisdom needed to lead his clan when the time was right. Satsu regained consciousness to discover that Matsuo had escaped the castle with Chieko. This forced Kokujin to sacrifice his vassal Kokujin Kobai on the Anvil instead. This revealed Kokujin's true agenda, to release the First Oni from it's prison beneath Shiro Heichi in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Kokujin was successful, learning the name of Fu Leng and the First Oni was released into the ruined castle. Enlightened Madness, Part Six Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and started to fight the Oni. The First Oni was finally defeated by the Shakoki Dogu, and Kokujin, the Anvil and Mitsu fell into the lava filled chasm nearby. The rest survived, and returned to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Togashi's Daisho His father was born able to take a dragon's form, but Satsu did not have this ability until he retrieved Togashi's Daisho from the maddened Ise Zumi, Kokujin, during the events in the Twilight Mountains. Once he had acquired the daisho, he was guided by the spirit of Togashi and able to see visions of the future. Like his father and grandfather, Satsu began to stay out of the affairs of the Empire. Death of Mirumoto Uso As the Kitsuki were unable to discover who was the assassin who killed Uso, the Satsu appointed the renowned general and sensei Mirumoto Rosanjin as daimyo in 1161, commanding him to find the culprit. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Rain of Blood Satsu did not foresee the Rain of Blood that covered the Empire in 1165, and the Emperor Toturi III went to Shiro Mirumoto and demanded explanations of not being warned. The power of Iuchiban came from sources not related to the Celestial Order, and Satsu could not predict these events. Naseru commanded Mirumoto Rosanjin to ride forth and destroy the empire enemies. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf City of the Rich Frog In 1165 the Emperor commanded the Dragon Clan to intervene in the War of the Rich Frog. The Dragon were ordered to make the battle too costly for either clan to continue. While this was a heavy burden to the Dragon, who were already spread out fighting a new Bloodspeaker threat, Four Winds, p. 103 Satsu dispatched the young Rikugunshokan Mirumoto Kei with a force of Imperial troops to hinder the warring clans. Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Blade of Penance The same year Satsu was visited at the High House of Light by the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Todori, who carried a shamesword, the Blade of Penance. Penance was already used by Todori, and he would share the same fate as the sword had. Thus, Penance could not be destroyed without risking Todori's life. Todori regreted his cowardice which fueled the sword and provoked him nightmares. The Hiruma decided to let the sword on Dragon hands. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban Satsu asked Hitomi Vedau to summon the Nemuranai Hunter Mirumoto Kenzo, to give him the blade. Vedau reminded him that Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi had joined the general Toku to hunt a band of Bloodspeakers through the Phoenix mountains. Satsu foresaw the group would be faced by Iuchiban himself, and he knew they were at danger. Satsu sent Vedau to catch Todori before he left the castle. The Hiruma would guide a Dragon party led by Vedau before the Heartless could attack their fellows. Assassination Plot An assassination plot by the Kolat to kill Satsu was uncovered by Hoshi Kaelung. The plot involved kidnapping Satsu's wife, Togashi Misuko, to lure the Champion out. Kaelung ambushed the assassins, killed them all and disposed of their bodies. Satsu revealed that he already knew of the plot but allowed it to unfold so Kaelung could show his worthiness. As a reward for his service, Satsu allowed Kaelung to re-join the Hoshi family. Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman Toturi III Satsu tattooed Emperor Toturi III, over Naseru's missing eye, giving Naseru both a disguise and protection from the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng. This tattoo may have been the source of the power Naseru used to decimate the Shadowlands army at the Battle of the Tomb. Contender to the Throne Many among the Dragon Clan believed in 1169 that Satsu was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne due to being the grandson of Togashi-kami. Scenes From the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Togashi Guided by the spirit of his grandfather, Satsu began to spend more and more time in his dragon form, and took action less and less frequently. The family daimyo of his clan started to become alarmed by his growing silence and inactivity. During one session, Satsu stated that he would not risk Dragon lives unless he was certain of their future.The Haze of Time by Brian Yoon In 1170, Togashi was brought to Tengoku to stand in judgment before the Seven Fortunes. After being separated from his grandfather, Satsu found that he had lost his visions and his dragon form, but realized he was now free to take action without fear of warping the future. Heaven's Net, by Nancy Sauer Voice of the Emperor In 1170, following the coronation of the new empress, Iweko I, Satsu was made the Voice of the Emperor. He appointed Mirumoto Kei the new Dragon Clan Champion.The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Although he no longer had the soul of a kami guiding him, he was still considered an incredibly wise man. External Links * Togashi Satsu (A Perfect Cut) * Togashi Satsu Exp (Diamond) * Togashi Satsu Exp2 (Lotus) * Togashi Satsu Exp3 (Rise of the Shogun) * Togashi Satsu Exp4 (Samurai) * Togashi Satsu Exp5 (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragons